


The Agreste Baby

by AidenBlairee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenBlairee/pseuds/AidenBlairee
Summary: After a night on the town brought on by Alya's gentle persuasion, Marinette finds herself in a sticky situation due to a careless night her and Adrien shared. Now she has figure out how to get through all of this without ruining Adrien's image and chance at taking over the Agreste company(Based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr.)





	1. Marinette finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I know, another fanfic instead of updating the ones I already have. I will lose the ideas if I don't get them out right away though. So enjoy this one. I wish I could find the original post on tumblr that I got this from but I have searched and search for it and I just cant. I'm sure I found it while I had been scrolling through the MariChat tag for a few hours. Well enjoy and give me some feedback (:

Marinette paced in front of Alya quickly; the suspense was seriously going to kill her at this rate. It had been about two and half months since the incident that was caused by Alya dragging her out and getting her insanely drunk. About 2 weeks ago Marinette noticed how she was feeling way more exhausted than normal and was feeling incredibly nauseous every time she ate anything; she was pretty sure that it was nothing more than the flu, but Alya had something else in mind in regards to what was wrong with her best friend. She showed up at Marinette’s house early one day producing and item that made Marinette feel even sicker: a pregnancy test. After much convincing and begging, Alya finally got her to at least take the test

Alya was the one holding the test as Marinette paced in front of her, waiting for the results to show up on the little window on the test. She really wasn’t sure how Marinette was going to react to this if this turned out positive. Even though she was now 24 years old, she still had a tendency to overreact to big things happening in her life. “One more minute, M; stop pacing before you make both you and me dizzy.” Alya said, trying to get Marinette to sit down and calm down some.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous. I can’t possibly begin to think about what I will do if this comes out positive; this just cannot be happening.” She groaned, finally sinking down on the floor next to the couch and pulling her knees to her chest. “How will I run the bakery?” She asked quietly, more to herself than anything else. Alya shook her head at the girl, wishing that she would stop being so ridiculous and just calm down slightly. The minute ticked by and Alya could feel Marinette’s entire physical being tense from where she was sitting.

Slowly a bright pink plus sign appeared in the window on the test; it was positive. Alya sucked in a breath and chewed on her lip for a moment, trying to figure out a phrasing that would panic Marinette the least. “Well you know, they say that there’s always a chance that these things give false results.” Alya tried, hoping that Marinette would buy it. 

She shook her head at Alya. “I really doubt it this time, all the signs point to it. I’m… I’m pregnant.” She said quietly. “I can’t believe I was this careless.” She muttered, refusing to look up from the spot on the ground she was staring at. “I don’t even care about myself; I just can’t believe I did this to him.” She breathed.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait; do this to whom? I thought you said you didn’t know who you went home with that night.” Alya said as she shoved the pregnancy test back into its box. Marinette’s face turned a brilliant shade of red; of course she knew who she slept with that night, but there really wasn’t a reason to tell Alya until now. “Well Mari, spill, who was it? Oh man I really wish I had paid attention to who you left with that night.” She said, trying to think back on all of the people they went out with. “Was it Nathanael?” She asked, remembering how he had such a huge crush on Marinette in high school.

“Oh god no.” Marinette said quickly, her face turning an even brighter shade of red. “Nathanael is still such a super sweet boy and all but I don’t think I could ever do something like that with him, drunk or not.” She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She hoped that she could distract Alya enough to keep her from pushing too much to find out who the father was. He and she had been talking pretty consistently since the night they slept together, so she shot him a text saying they really needed to talk.

“Okay, but that really doesn’t tell me who the father of this baby is; I need to know who I gotta put the fear of god into for knocking my best friend up.” Alya said. Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head at her.

“Now I’m definitely not telling you who it is.” She said as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. Alya huffed at her before beginning to pout, her lower lip jutting out overdramatically. “Nope, nope, no, pouting is not going to work on me this time. I don’t need you scaring anyone half to death; this isn’t his fault.” She said quietly.

“Well this is partially his fault and he better take some responsibility at least or else I will go after him.” Alya said before moving to sit next to Marinette. “I don’t care who this guy is in the world; this is his baby and he better act like it.” She said, putting her arm around her friend and pulling her close.

Marinette smiled and leaned against Alya. “I’m sure he will; he really doesn’t seem like the kind of person to just ignore something like this. Thanks for looking out for me, Alya.” She said softly. “I honestly have no idea what I would do without you by my side.” She said.

“Of course girl; what kind of best friend would I be if I weren’t by your side for all of the huge life changing events you go through?” She asked. Marinette laughed, trying her best to fight off the anxiety that was beginning to creep up in her mind. “So Mari, if I promise to leave the boy be and not scare the living daylights out of him, will you please tell me who the father is?” Alya begged, dying to know who Marinette slept with that night. She sighed quietly; she really didn’t want to tell Alya until he knew what was going on. “Okay, how about this…” she started, “let me see if I can guess who it is. That way you aren’t outright telling me. You already said that it wasn’t Nathanael and I know 100% that it isn’t Nino because I would have murder him right now if it were. So is it someone we both personally know?” She asked

“Yes.” Marinette responded, deciding to let Alya play twenty questions with her. She took a moment to think of her next question

“Did we go to high school with him?”  
“Yes”  
“Is it Adrien?” Marinette hesitated. “Oh my god Marie, please tell me that you are not serious.” Alya said, starting to freak out. She remained silent, her face turning bright red again. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I cannot believe that it took me three and a half months to find out that you slept with the boy you swore was the love of your life all through high school.” She said, moving so that she could look Marinette in the face.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew that you would react like this and Adrien and I both agreed that it was just a onetime thing that we should both forget about because we were both drunk beyond comprehension. I honestly don’t even know how we made it back here.” She said. “This cannot get out to anyone and I mean anyone; you can’t even tell Nino, understand? A child with an unwed woman could ruin Adrien’s professional appearance and his chances at taking over the fashion company from his father.” She said. “I don’t want anyone but you and him to know about this until we can figure out how to approach this; I’m not even going to tell Mama and Papa about it until Adrien and I have a plan.” She said. Alya nodded.

“I understand completely, Mari. Don’t worry at all; your secret is safe with me. Now let’s go get you some ice cream and maybe see if we can get you into a clinic to know for sure.” She said before standing up and pulling Marinette to her feet as well.


	2. Adrien Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I working on getting the next chapters of the other two up but it takes so time! Thanks for reading and be sure to give me some feedback/kudos

Adrien finally got out of the incredibly long meeting he had with his father, annoyed that it had ended up taking almost 3 hours longer than originally scheduled. Beforehand, he and Marinette has been talking about the fact that she hadn’t been feeling too well lately and that she was considering going and seeing a doctor later today; he felt awful for cutting their conversation so short and ignoring her for so long. She had sent him several messages while he was in the meeting; most of them had been general updates and observations she had made throughout the but there was on message that set him on edge

_Marinette 14:02  
Hey, we need to talk about something serious  
Please text me back whenever you get a chance, I know you’re busy _  
It was a painfully formal text, especially for something from Marinette. Normally her texts were bubbly and full of life and emojis, but this had nothing to it; it was extremely unnerving to read.__

___Adrien 15:45  
Hey, I just got out of the meeting with my father.  
Is everything okay?  
What’s going on?_ _ _

___Marinette 16:02  
I really don’t think that this is something to be discussed over text  
I really need to tell you this face to face  
Can you come over for dinner?_ _ _

___Adrien 16:10  
Sure, but you’re really starting to worry me  
18:00??_ _ _

___Marinette 16:15  
Sounds good, see you then. ____ _

____Adrien was still extremely concerned about the tone of the text; last time someone texted him like that, they were breaking up with him. He knew that was a stupid concern considering he and Marinette weren’t in any form of a romantic relationship._ _ _ _

____The next couple of hours were filled to the brim with anxiety, which was feeling Adrien wasn’t used to and boy did he hate it. He pulled up in front of the bakery just before the agreed upon time, slowly making his way over to the door that let up to the apartment. He walked up there, remembering all the times he has visited this building during high school. He smiled fondly before knocking on the door gently. Marinette answered the door immediately, smiling up at Adrien._ _ _ _

____“Hey Marinette.” He said softly as she let him in to the house. He took a moment to take in how she was dressed. She wore a tight long sleeved dress that showed of her beautiful legs and her hair was up in a messy bun. He forced himself to look away from her to keep from staring and looked around the apartment. IT had changed quite a bit since Marinette became the sole person living there; the coffee table was pushed all the way up against the couch and there was half finished pieces and chunks of fabric littered everywhere. It was relieving to be in the slight chaos of Marinette’s house after being stuck in the extreme organization that was his father’s office for 5 and half hours._ _ _ _

____“How was your day?” She asked him, making small talk as she returned to the kitchen to check on what was in the oven. Adrien sat down at the counter and watched._ _ _ _

____“It was pretty boring; I spent way too long going over the business and account aspects of the company with father. It was increasingly boring but I managed to show enough interest to get him to believe that I really am serious about taking over the company; I think that he’s finally starting to warm up to the idea of retiring and handing everything off to me.” He said, watching Marinette pull dinner from the oven and hold it up triumphantly, which caused Adrien to laugh; Marinette was so cute. “That has to be the best salmon and spinach pie I have ever seen, and I used to regularly buy your dads.” He said. Marinette giggles and set the warm pie down in front of him._ _ _ _

____“Why thank-you; I don’t think that papa would be too happy if I could hold up the high standards of the Boulangerie Patisserie.” She said as she got plates and utensil, setting them up for the two of them. Adrien helped her by cutting the pie and serving it while Marinette got them a couple bottles of water before sitting down across from him. “But seriously, that’s great news that your dad is starting to come around; I’m sure that you will be able to convince him in no time.” She said softly, distracting herself from the topic that needed to be discussed._ _ _ _

____“I think so too; if I continue to learn and sit in on his meetings and go to the runways with him, I’m sure that I will win him over. I just wish I could design too, but that’s what I have you for.” He said with a wink. Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes at him, picking at her food slowly. “So how was your day?” He asked her, wanting to bring up the serious text she had sent him earlier but not sure exactly how to._ _ _ _

____Marinette hesitated for a moment; it was now or never. She sucked in a deep breath and answered him before she lost the nerve to. “It was a pretty alright day; I always greatly enjoy the days that the bakery is closes so I’m not up at 4. I spent the day with Alya, we went shopping, got some more fabric and thread, went out for ice cream, oh and I found out that I’m pregnant.” She said casually, her gazing falling down to her plate._ _ _ _

____Adrien nearly choked on the piece of pie that was in his mouth. “I’m sorry, but what did you say? I’m really not sure if I heard you properly.” He said with an awkward laugh. Marinette refused to look up from her plate, knowing that she’s more than likely start crying if she made eye contact with Adrien. “Mari…” He said softly, reaching out and taking her hand gently; she was trembling._ _ _ _

____Marinette swallowed harshly. “Y-you heard me; today I found out that I’m pregnant.” She said again, her voice trembling as well. Despite her best effort, tears began to spill from her eyes anyways. A sob welled up in her chest when suddenly Adrien’s hand left hers and she was being lifted from her chair._ _ _ _

____Adrien spun Marinette in his arms, completely overwhelmed with joy. Marinette in pregnant; Marinette is pregnant with his baby. “I can’t believe this!” He exclaimed, finally setting Marinette back down on her feet but still keeping his arms wrapped around her. “You’re pregnant! You’re pregnant! We’re having a baby!” He practically yelled, radiating pure excitement at this point._ _ _ _

____Marinette could help but laugh; she hadn’t seen him this excited since the Jagged Stone concert they both went to in high school. She really should have been expecting a reaction like this out of him; he had been talking about having a perfect family of his own since he was about 15. “Yes we are.” She said softly. “Alya made me take a test earlier today and then we stopped by a clinic while we were out today to find out for sure; as of today I am 12 weeks along.” She said, finally looking up at the boy. “Adrien are you crying?” She asked, noticing the tears that were trickling down his face._ _ _ _

____He nodded quickly before drying his face on his jacket sleeve. “I’m sorry; I’m just a little overwhelmed right now. I’ve wanted to be a parent ever since the day my mom disappeared and my dad gave me the permanent cold shoulder. Now… now I have the chance to be a great father, a better one than he could ever be and I’m determined to do so.” He said, more tears sliding down his face._ _ _ _

____Marinette reached up and gently wiped the tears from his face. “You’ll be a perfect father, Adrien. You’re sweet and caring and compassionate and so understanding. Our baby will be proud to say that Adrien Agreste is their father.” She said softly, holding his face. Adrien smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, leaning into the touch._ _ _ _

____“Thank-you,” he said softly, “Our little one will be proud to call Marinette Dupain-Cheng their mother as well. You’re nothing short of amazing.” He said, causing Marinette to blush slightly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Marinette.” He said softly_ _ _ _

____Marinette blushed and even deeper shade of red. “I love you too, Adrien.” She breathed_ _ _ _


	3. Mr. Agreste Finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update took so long, I have been struggling with a lot of mental things that have been keeping me from doing pretty much anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and get the next one up some time next week (:

    It had been about a week since Adrien and Marinette found out that they were going to have a baby and just about a week since Adrien set up a meeting with his father to tell him about their baby. Adrien figured that telling his father right away would prevent any drama if it managed to get out to the press before he found out; it would keep his father from getting mad by hearing from someone else.

    Marinette was a complete and total wreck; she was so incredibly nervous about meeting with Mr. Agreste. She had no idea how he was going to take this kind of news; this was the man who almost forbid his son from going to school, how would he take the news of his son having a child with a girl he wasn’t even married to? Adrien touched Marinette’s shoulder softly, causing her to jump slightly as she came out of her thoughts. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, trying his best to calm some of the anxiety that she was feeling. He understood why she was so anxious; his father wasn’t exactly the most lenient person about Adrien’s life.

    “It’s going to be okay, Mari.” He said, kissing her forehead softly. She gave him a small smile but couldn’t get herself to untense; as confident as she had gotten over the years, Mr. Agreste had the ability to tear that all away with a single glance. She shifted uncomfortably and started looking around the vast room they were standing in, catching a glance at the painting of him and Adrien that hung above the stairs and began panicking more. “Mari, please; you’re starting to hyperventilate on me and the last thing we need is you going and passing out on me.” Adrien said.

   Finally, the door to Mr. Agreste’s office swung open and Nathalie stepped out. “Adrien, your father is ready to see you now.” She said, stepping aside to let him and Marinette through the doorway. Adrien nodded before taking Marinette’s hand and leading her in the room, feeling her grip his hand tightly as they walked up to his father’s desk. Her face had pretty much gone white at this point and she was staring off into space at this point

   Gabriel Agreste was seated behind his desk, looking over the new catalogs for the upcoming spring season that had just arrived when his son and Marinette entered the room. “Good morning Adrien.” He said in his usual, unfeeling tone. He looked up from the catalog and noticed that his son wasn’t alone today, “and good morning… Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He said, recalling her name from all the times she has come over to spend time with Adrien.

   “Good morning father!” Adrien said in a chipper tone, trying his best to not sound nervous himself so Marinette could have something to focus on. “How is everything? I see you got the catalogs for the spring season.” He said as he pulled Marinette farther into the office. He was hoping that he could draw attention away from how nervous Marinette was by making small talk. He seated the girl in a chair before going to stand in front of his father’s desk.

   “Cut the small talk, Adrien; I seriously doubt that Miss Dupain-Cheng and you came all the way here just to talk about the catalogs that just arrived. Please do tell me why the two of you are really here.” Gabriel said curtly. Adrien could practically feel Marinette’s panic level rise even more; this already wasn’t going very well. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as he planned his next move.

   “Well father, you see I wanted to talk to you about something.” He said, trying his best to regain control of the current situation. “As you know, Marinette and I have been pretty good friends for almost 10 years now; her and I have actually been spending time together off and on again since we graduated too, you know as much as I can with my busy schedule.” He started, beginning to pace slightly. “Well a few months ago, we met up one night to relax and just spend some time together, and we might’ve had a little accident.” He said, causing his father to raise an eyebrow; he was curious now to find out how this story was going to end. “Well I mean, I personally really don’t think that it’s that much of a mistake; I’m actually quite happy about it.” He said, starting to ramble.

   Gabriel sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Adrien was like his mother in more ways than he could count and that included her tendency to pace, ramble, and get off topic when she got worked up about something. ”Adrien, please get to the point of this visit.” He said, stopping his son’s ramblings. He could already tell that this had something to do with a romantic relationship involving the Dupain-Cheng girl.

   Adrien took a deep breath. “Well, Marinette is pregnant.” He finally said. Gabriel’s jaw dropped slightly before snapping shut; his son seriously had to be joking. Adrien quickly when and stood beside Marinette; taking her hand again and kissing her knuckles softly. Mr. Agreste took a moment to compose himself and assess the situation. “I’m telling you this for two reasons: I don’t want this to get out to some tabloid before you know and I want to marry Marinette.” He said.

   “Absolutely not; I will not allow it.” Gabriel said firmly, causing Marinette to jump slightly and squeeze Adrien’s hand. “How do I know that this girl isn’t just trying to weasel her way into the company?” He asked. “Small designers like her will do anything to get into the Agreste brand.” He said. Marinette felt like she was going to start cry; she couldn’t believe what Mr. Agreste was saying. “I don’t care if she swears that she is carrying your child; marriage is absolutely out of the question.” He said. At this point Marinette did start crying; she stood abruptly before running from the room.

   Adrien watched her run off before turning back to his father; furious at this point. “Father, how could you say something like that? How could you be so completely insensitive and downright rude to Marinette? Why are you ALWAYS like this?” He asked, each question getting progressively harsher

   “Adrien, I just trying to protect you from people who could possible harm you; I know you seem to think you trust that girl but you shouldn’t.” He said. “I just want you to be safe.” He said before directing his attention back to the catalog he had been going through prior to his son showing up.

   “I’ve known Marinette for almost 10 years father, I think I would know if I can trust her. Marinette is one of the sweetest and most kind people to ever walk this earth; I don’t think that she could hurt me if she wanted to. I really don’t see how ruining my chances at being actually happy with someone is protecting me, but you’ve always done what you consider was best instead of actually doing the right thing.” He said, nearly yelling at his father at this point. “You know, mother would have been absolutely elated that Mari is pregnant.” He said before storming out of the room.

   Nathalie stepped up to the side of the desk at this point. “Sir, I do think you were a little harsh on Adrien. He has known Miss Dupain-Cheng for quite some time now.” She said. “If I recall, she was one of Adrien’s first friends when he started attending public school and from I have observed, she cares deeply for him.” She said.

   “I’m sure she does but that doesn’t differentiate her from the tons of other females who have proclaimed they care for my son just so that they can get a crack at his wealth and stature. I’ve seen it happen before with women he has been with; they dump him as soon as he stops the cash flow.” He said. “He thinks that throwing the mother card is  going to get me to cave on this girl, but I don’t rightfully care; I will not having him marrying her just because he thinks she’s carrying his baby just have him crush and taken advantage of, end of discussion.” He said; not wanting to hear anything else on this subject; his mind had already been made up. Nathalie sighed and moved away from the desk; sometimes he was just too stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I look forward to any feed back so please comment/leave a kudos!


End file.
